


Be Aggressive

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Comic, Felching, Line Art, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comes to Grimmauld Place only to be greeted by a very enthusiastic "dog".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Aggressive




End file.
